The Land Before Time: Zoids
by The poisoned rose
Summary: In this story the characters from the Land before time are humanized; while their zoids are exactly like the dinosaur versions of themselves. Hope whoever reads this likes this; and I am open to constructive criticism. Rated M for later chapters; also a heads up I will be trying to type all of the land before times in this story. starting with the first one so wish me luck.


**The Land Before Time: Zoids**

**by**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 1:The beginning**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay this crazy idea entered my mind long ago; so I am getting it out of my head and onto the site. The story I will try and make similar to the LBT storyline but slightly altered. For starters the dinosaurs are going to be Humanized but their zoids will be exactly like their actual Dino selves. Disclaimer:I own nothing from Zoids or Land before time I just like the movie and show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A giant flash of lightning could be seen streaking across the sky. Only to be followed seconds later by a loud booming sound of thunder. _"This world used to be different."_ suddenly a huge volcano could be seen erupting; sending lava running down its sides. Which burnt an entire forest at the bottom; down to the ground. Leaving nothing but scorched trees and burnt land. _"It was never like the cruel unforgiving place it is now."_ A tornado can be seen leveling an entire town. Thankfully no one could be seen in its path. _"It used to be a paradise on earth. Now it is an actual hell on earth."_ A sudden fissure is shown openning in the ground; bringing a rather large building, and a few other small buildings. Downing into the large openning into the ground; never to be seen again, _"Now the only hope left...is the Zoids."_ just then a rather large robot in the exact form of a apatosaurus can be shown walking across the barren land. Seeming to have little trouble crossing the land._ "The Zoids were the greatest achievement for all of mankind. They had allowed us to live in these harsh environments; simply because they were in the form of the mightiest animals to ever walk the face of the earth. The dinosaurs."_ A triceratops can be seen moving a rather large boulder. _"We used them to rebuild our homes. To help us move. We even used them in tournaments; which had to be our biggest mistake, for that was when. The very thing created to save us; had become the thing that could kill us." _A Tyrannosaurs Rex Zoid can be seen taking down a pterodactyl Zoid; bringing it down to earth. Which was where it exploded in a large ball of fire. _"They are known as the sharpteeth. A gang of humans that have decided to resort to the most horrible act. Which is now forbidden in our society. The act of cannibalism."_ A group of triceratops zoids can be seen walking over the rusted remains of a stegosaurus zoid. _"But, although no matter how unforgiving the world is. We still managed to carve out an existence."_.

A lone strange cylinder like capsule can be seen inside an abandon hospital. All around it multiple capsules can be seen; they all appeared to be broken. Killing whatever kind of life that resided inside of the capsule. Suddenly one of the walls to the hospital caved in; revealing what appeared to be a Utahraptor zoid. Slowly its driver moved its head down towards the capsule; using the zoids retinal scanners to identify the object. In a matter of seconds a small red beam shot out of the zoids eyes. Scanning the capsule for a few short seconds; before it beeped loudly for a second. The driver quickly moved its zoids hands towards the capsule; using it to quickly lift it up, so that it could steal what life that resided in the thing. Just before the Utahraptor zoid managed to run away; a apatosaurus zoid- that was standing guard over the capsule- used its tail to knock the zoids feet. The driver of the Utahraptor zoid saw sparks fly from his computer; followed by the screen flashing rapidly before the words, **"Battle system frozen!"** appeared on the screen in front of him.

The capsule can be shown falling down rusted remains of a destroyed zoid; only to fall into a large river. Which carried it down stream a few ways away; only to send it falling down a rather large waterfall. Right towards some very sharp rocks; which could easily pierce threw the metal. Thankfully though some limbs had managed to catch it. Allowing it to fall down a thick path of branches; all the way down into what appeared to be a rather large rat nest. Once it had landed on the nest; almost fifty rats ran out of the nest. Scattering out in multiple directions just as the capsules light faded.

"_When the young ones are born; they are placed inside of special capsules. The capsules are used to help build their immune systems up and to design the zoid type they would use. For a group of Apatos' one single child was born."_ A small hand could bee seen pushing on the glass door of the capsule; once it was open a human child with gray hair stumbled out. It seemed to be wearing grayish-brown clothing. _"This child was their only hope for the future."_ The child slowly got up onto its feet; stumbling a little as it got its balance. _"They called him...Littlefoot." _Littlefoot smiled happily as he finally got his balance. He then heard a small laugh come from above him; causing him to look up. Only to see the face of a giant Apatosaurus zoid looking down at him. "Here I am." A female voice said as the zoid lowered its head. Causing the child to back away in fear; just as a small screen appeared in front of the zoid. Showing a woman with light brown hair looking back at him. "Hello. My child." The woman said before the top part of the zoids head opened; allowing the woman to step out of the drivers seat, and onto the ground. The child quickly tried to run from the woman; which ended up with him falling to the ground. Causing him to place his hand on the back of his head; waiting for any attack to collide with his body, but none came. The only thing he felt was the females hands wrapping around his body. Slowly she lifted him up off the ground; only gently pull him close to her body. Giving him a very carrying and loving hug.

"It's so good to finally see you again...my child." The woman said as tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes. Littlefoot had a small smile stretch across his face; for some odd reason he felt a strange warmth come from her. It wasn't like the warmth that shielded a person from the cold; it was more like a natural warmth. A warmth that could only come from a childs mother. Immediately the child hugged his mother back; smiling happily as he heard her giggle.

"Dear, She's over her!" A female voice shouted; causing the woman to slowly turn around. Allowing her to see two more apatosaurus zoids walking towards her.

"It is good to see that your safe, my dear." An old male voice said; just before two hologrphic screen appeared in front of the two. Revealing two elderly people; one was an old lady with light grayish-brown hair and blue eyes. While the other was an old man with dark grayish-brown hair with bags underneath his brown eyes.

"Mom. Dad. You both made it." The woman said happily before she lifted her son up to see the two, "Both of you say hello to your grandson, Littlefoot." She said just as the two smiled happily.

"Welcome to the world young one." The elderly woman said in a kind sweet voice; which caused the child to smile.

"You look so much like your father." The elderly man said which caused the young mother to frown sadly; wishing that the father of her child was here.

"Have you both heard from Bron, yet?" The woman asked only to receiving shaking heads in response.

"No, not yet dear." The elderly woman answered.

"Then he must still be searching." The woman said before she started to walk towards her zoid. "Come on my Littlefoot. It's time to get you used to the L.O" The young mother said before she climbed into her zoid. Placing her child in her lap as she reactivated her zoid; causing the cockpit to slowly close around them. The child looked around in complete aw; just minutes ago it saw what the outside world was like, and now it was seeing one of its many advances in technology. Suddenly a loud gushing sound was heard; followed by the cockpit slowly filling up with a strange blue substance. Immediately the child started to panic; wondering what was this stuff, and why was it in here. He then felt his mothers hand on his shoulder; which almost immediately calmed him down. Just as the blue liquid surrounded both of them; allowing the strange liquid to fill their lungs, but strangely enough. They were still allowed to breath.

"You will get used to this my child." The woman said just as the blue liquid cleared itself; allowing both of them to see the natural colors of the cockpit. "Once your zoid training is complete." She continued before she started to activate her zoid; seconds before her child feel into a comforting sleep.

**(Seven years later)**

"Mother...are you sure my Zoids' got a leak?" Littlefoot asked before he is shown removing a panel from his own Zoid. "I mean; I've ran multiple system checks on my Zoid, and I've practically torn apart my Zoid. And I have not found the leak you said it has." He continued before taking out a flashlight; allowing him to continue his search, but this time he could see a little more clearly.

"I am sure, Littlefoot." His mothers voice replied before his Holo-com appeared; allowing him to see his mother threw the communicator, "Your Zoid is leaking L.O . I've seen puddles underneath it and I've seen streams of it; leaking out while your driving it. You need to find the leak right now and you need to fix." She was interrupted when his light came across a small pipe; it had a rather large hole on its side, and it had blue liquid leaking from it.

"Never mind, I found it."Littlefoot said before placing the light inside his mouth; allowing him to use the necessary tools to fix the leak.

"Remember my Littlefoot. Make sure that you apply the quick drying adhesive quickly; the chemical inside both the adhesive and the L.O are highly volatile. If you don't apply the adhesive correctly; not only will you lose your zoid, but you may also lose a body part or your life." His mother warned.

"Yeah, no pressure mom." Littlefoot mumbled as he applied the adhesive; rapidly sealing the leak as the adhesive quickly dried. In a matter of seconds the pipe was repaired and his L.O supply was saved. "I got it." He said with a relieved sigh; not only thankful for being able to fix the leak, but also not getting himself killed. He then placed the panel back over the hole and started to run another scan of his zoids systems. "Well, by the looks of it my zoid seems." A loud explosion suddenly interrupted him; causing him to immediately get into a defensive stance. He remembered that earlier he had another zoids reading appear on his monitors; which made him wonder if the zoid and its driver was near. He quickly got to the pilot seat and started his Zoid. In a matter of minutes he managed to locate the other zoid; it was an orange color triceratops zoid. Telling him the pilot was more than likely; part of the The three horned crusaders. A group of zoid fighters that focused mainly on offensive combat and cared little about making any friends.

"I wonder what?" The Zoid suddenly sent a massive energy beam towards a rather large boulder. He watched as the beam blew the boulder into rather large pieces; one of those pieces actually flying back towards the zoid and hitting it in its head. Causing him to loudly laugh; which caused the pilot of the triceratops zoid to turn their zoid towards his.

"Who are you laughing at?!" A loud female voice asked him threw his communicator; just before he saw a battle invite appeared on his screen. Littlefoot gave a small smile before accepting the invite; causing a judge capsule to fall from the sky a few seconds later. In a matter of seconds the judge was standing in the middle of the soon to be battlefield; its white metal body shinning in the sunlight,

"Attention!" The judge said over a loud speaker. "A battle is about to begin; it will be Cera, from the Three horned crusaders; versus Littlefoot, of the longneck spearheads." The judge introduced as both pilots readied themselves for combat. "Ready." It continued as both pilots hands' tightened on their controls. "Fight!" The judge shouted as it crossed its hands.

Cera, released a loud battlecry as she charged towards her target. Her zoids horns glowing brightly with energy; signaling that she was preparing her signature move, the photon charge. Littlefoot, immediately charged right back at her; deploying an energy shield to not only counter her charge attack, but to also possible knock her backwards. Which would give him an advantage against the crusader. When the two were just inches from colliding with each other; a slightly larger gray color triceratops zoid got in front of Ceras' zoid. While his mothers zoid got in front of his zoid; causing both of them to almost immediately stop.

"Dad!" Cera shouted surprised that her father had blocked her attack.

"Mom!" Littlefoot shouted surprised that his mother had stopped him as well.

"Come, Cera." Her father growled out as he looked at the two zoids in front of him. "Three horns do not fight, longnecks." He continued with much hatred in his voice.

Cera then sent Littlefoot a video feed; allowing him to see her face for the first time. She was a girl with blond hair; white color skin and green colored eyes. "Three horns do not fight longnecks." She said with just as much hatred as her father. Before they both started walking away.

"A longneck?" Littlefoot as both him and his mother started walking away, "Mother, what's a long neck?" He asked her over the communicator.

"That is what we are." His mother replied as they walked back to their own territory. "We are the longneck spearheads." She continued.

"But, why do the three horned crusaders hate us?" He asked entering a state of much confusion.

"I will tell you that story when you are older. Right now let us get back to grandma and grandpa;they may already be getting worried." His mother replied as they continued walking; hoping that they would get back to their temporary home before nightfall. Simply because come nightfall the sharpteeth gang was more active.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 1 enjoy.**


End file.
